dallasfandomcom-20200223-history
Jamie Ewing
History Jamie Ewing Barnes was a recurring character in the original series from 1984 to 1986, appearing in a total of 70 episodes. She was born in 1959 in Alaska, the daughter of Jason Ewing and Nancy Shaw, she had an older brother named Jack Ewing. While growing up, Jack showed no interest in learning about the oil business but Jamie did show interest so her father resolved in teaching his daughter about handling the Oil Business. Because they grew up in Alaska, Jamie and Jack never had any contact with their cousins. Jason died in 1984 and Jamie learned about the family of her father's brother. Jason - before dying - told Jamie about Ewing Oil (the company he, Jock and Digger Barnes founded) and that Jason had the proof that the company belonged to the three of them, so now Jamie owned part of Ewing Oil. Decided to fight for her rights Jamie traveled to Dallas and made her way to Southfork where the family were shocked to meet her as they didn't knew that Jason had a family. The family greet her with open arms, except her cousin J.R. Ewing who was suspicious of her. After she proved that she was indeed Jason's daughter she quickly became best friends with Sue Ellen Ewing and Pamela Barnes Ewing, she also formed close bonds with her cousins Bobby Ewing and Ray Krebbs and her aunt Miss Ellie Ewing. When she became a part of the business she met Ewing rival Cliff Barnes who set her eyes on her and her share of Ewing Oil, soon they began dating and got married in 1985. If JR didn't trust her before, now that she married Cliff he didn't like her at all and didn't lose a chance to insult her from time to time. By this point Cliff and Jamie had really fallen in love and decided to fight for Ewing Oil with Pam at their side using Jason's document when Jamie got tired of JR's attitude. A court battle began for Ewing Oil. Although Cliff and Jamie lost, Jamie had earned the respect of JR because she had proved that she was much of a Ewing as was he. During this time, her brother Jack was given 10% of Ewing Oil in exchange for information he gave to JR and Bobby to prove that Jock had bought-back the company. Jack returned in 1985 to form part of the family business too, Jamie was delighted to have her brother back. During Bobby's divorce Jamie would often support her cousin and even joined him in family trips with Jenna, Charlie, and Christopher. Pam's dream That same year, tragedy struck when Bobby was killed by Katherine Wentworth outside Pam's house when they had just reconciled; Cliff and Jamie became the main support of Pam in this time of tragedy, taking care of her and Christopher. Jamie was the one who took care of the arrangements of Katherine's body because Cliff and Pam didn't want to do it. With Cliff she attended Bobby's funeral. When Jack and JR became involved with Angelica Nero (played by Barbara Carrera), Jamie and Sue Ellen were the ones who suffered the consequences of her revenge:both of them were apparently killed by bombs intended for Jack and JR. History continued But Cliff and Jamie's marriage began to deteriorate and they separated, ironically JR became supportive of Jamie. In 1986 returned Jack's ex-wife April Stevens and Cliff began an affair with her, this was the last straw for Jamie and she divorced Cliff for good. During Bobby and Pam's wedding Jamie had a confrontation with April; after the 1986 Ewing Barbecue she decided to leave Dallas for good and moved to California. Always a fan of extreme sports, it was reported that Jamie had suffered a rock-climbing accident in Mexico and died from her injuries. Trivia *Jamie had the distinction of being the only character to be killed off twice. *Jamie is also notable of being the only Ewing woman of her generation working actively in the Oil Business. *Jamie is also the first Mrs. Barnes out of love, the second was Michelle Stevens Barnes. Category:Barnes family Category:Ewing family Category:Deceased characters Category:First Series Characters